ena nykta
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Una sola noche basta para demostrarse un amor eterno


p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"La lluvia empaña la ventana, mientras que los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encontraba sola en la casita que compartía con Carina. A decir verdad no me gustaba mucho estar sola, y mucho menos en una noche de lluvia./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Un trueno resonó, tan fuerte y parecía tan cerca que me hizo saltar de mi asiento, deje el libro de pasta negra que estaba leyendo. El piso se sentía frio, algo extraño ya que suelo andar descalza por toda la casa y nunca la había sentido así. En esta parte de Grecia, no suele llover con frecuencia y cuando lo hace, por lo general es casi como un diluvio./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Vuelvo a concentrarme en la lectura./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Avanzo tres capítulos más en tiempo record, quizás sea porque la lectura es una historia es una novela de amor. Cada capítulo me engancha más y más, pero hay algo que no entiendo muy bien…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Entregarse…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"¿Qué significa esa palabra?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Carina no está como para preguntarle y sé que hacerle esa pregunta a mi hermana, sería casi como esperar un golpe o en su defecto ponerme a entrenar para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Igual Dicro me dice cosas pero, me avergüenza preguntar ciertas cosas…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Toc toc/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Golpean a la puerta. ¿A estas horas? Dejo el libro con una hoja doblada, justo en el capítulo que me quede, tomo un velo con el que me cubro un poco para ver de quien se trata./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Quién es? – finjo mi voz para que parezca la de un hombre –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Abre pichón – reconozco la voz de inmediato, es Milo…. El único que me dice "pichón". Le abro la puerta y lo veo completamente empapado – Vaya, pensé que estarías dormida –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No podía dormir – comento, oh Zeus ¿Por qué cada que lo veo siento que mis mejillas me arden? –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿No? – sonríe, su sonrisa siempre ha sido la misma desde que tengo memoria – Yo tampoco podía – se encoje de hombros –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Paso algo?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No, preciosa. Es solo que – extendió una mano hacia mí, mi mano tiembla pero alcanzo la suya y él jala de mi para acercarme a su cuerpo – te extrañaba demasiado./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Su pecho es cálido, diferencia tanto de la humedad de su cuerpo. Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, son extraños, suenan rápido pero no son molestos, me hacen sentir tranquila. Levanta mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo, no puedo, es extraño pero me cuesta mirarlo a los ojos, me avergüenza./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Dime que piensas – comenta rompiendo mis pensamientos –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Yo…. – no me deja terminar, sus labios invaden los míos. –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Sus labios son suaves, pero firmes, me gusta tanto que me bese, que su lengua acaricie la mía con esa destreza que solo él tiene. No sé cómo puedan besar otros, pero no quiero saberlo. Subo mis manos hasta su cuello, lo rodeo y siento sus manos en mi cintura. Me falta la respiración, pero no quiero apartarme de él. Su mano sube por mi espalda, me aprieta más contra su cuerpo, su boca se torna más demandante, yo….no…puedo…..respirar./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Milo – consigo decir apartándolo de mi –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Perdona, me deje llevar y…. – esta contrariado, como si el beso lo hubiera molestado – será mejor que me vaya –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Esta mal, lo noto. Pasa una mano por su cabello y no me mira, solo mira al suelo y sigue tirando de su cabello. Oh dioses ¿hice algo mal?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Lo mejor será que me marche – se da la vuelta y está por irse, debo hacer algo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Hice algo mal? – le pregunto mientras que su mano sostiene el pomo de la puerta –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Mi dulce avecilla, tú no has hecho nada mal – me dice aun dándome la espalda –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Entonces?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Lena, si me quedo más tiempo no poder contenerme – explica – el solo hecho de sentir tu aroma me descontrola, si me quedo juro por mi estrella que te hare mía –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pero no se marcha, solo está ahí visiblemente perturbado, girando el pomo de la puerta, no han pasado ni 5 segundos y creo que ha sido una eternidad. No debo…. No debo decirlo…. Pero…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Por favor quédate – susurro –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No sabes lo que estás diciendo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Quiero que te quedes –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Lena…. – niega – Melenare escúchame, si me quedo voy a tomarte entre mis brazos y no te soltare – sonríe girándose hacia mí –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Todo me tiembla. Siento mis mejillas arder, mi corazón parece que se saldrá desbocado de mi pecho, pero…. Yo quiero…. Quiero ser suya./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Levanto la vista y lo tengo justo frente a mí. Arqueando una ceja, mirándome con ternura. Sin saber cómo, mi mano acaricia sus labios. Como me gusta sentir su textura en mis dedos, gime y me toma la mano para besarla con lentitud./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Te di la oportunidad y no la tomaste – Dioses siento que las piernas me fallan – Te dije que huyeras de mí, y no lo hiciste –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Sé que no me harás daño – comento –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Eso no lo haría jamás, jamás – me pega a su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño pero no me da tiempo a cambiar de opinión –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Me levanta en sus brazos, lo que me hace sentir fuera de mí. Camina hasta mi habitación, donde me sienta en el borde de la cama. Se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, mientras que yo me como las uñas expectante de lo que pasara…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Listo – me dice sonriente mientras que se deshace de su camisa – no sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No digas eso – desvió la mirada –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Te he soñado cada día desde que te conocí –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Mentiroso – murmuro –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No miento, pero dime ¿tu alguna vez soñaste conmigo? – no lo puedo ver, mis ojos están fijos en el piso –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Si, te soñé muchas veces…. – confieso – pero por más que te soñaba todos mis sueños no son como tú./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Lamento decepcionarte – me dice acercándose ya con el torso desnudo y solo en ropa interior –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No fue así –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿No? – está soltando el listón de mi pijama –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Eres más hermoso de lo que recordaba o soñara –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Me sonríe y logra quitar completamente el listón haciendo que la tela se deslice por mis hombros y caiga mostrándole mi pecho desnudo. Muero de vergüenza y más al ver como se acerca a mí. Me da un tierno beso en los labios y me recuesta. Lo miro y me retuerzo, unas gotas que cayeron de su cabello estaban realmente frías./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Lo lamento –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No te preocupes – acaricio su rostro –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Lista?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No sé qué quieras hacer conmigo pero…. Está bien –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Besa mis labios, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo. Su respiración me hace cosquillas, es agradable, pero no del modo brusco que siento cuando Ly o Nai lo hacen. Cierro mis ojos y me aferro a las sabanas, más cuando siento un roce húmedo en medio de mi pecho. No pasa mucho cuando su cuerpo se posa sobre el mío, pesa un poco pero no me resulta molesto, al contrario lo abrazo para sentir su calor. Separa mis piernas para colarse entre ellas, sigue besándome, pero siento como baja una mano hasta mis muslos, con ella se lleva mi ropa interior y quedo completamente desnuda ante él. Me pide que suba las rodillas para que su cuerpo quede justo en medio de mí. Siento algo extraño, es como si mi interior se hiciera agua mientras me toca, y siento como este líquido caliente sale de mí. Cierro los ojos, pero luego siento la mano de Milo en esa parte tan secreta de mi ser, doy un respingo pero él me calma con una mirada, tomo tanto aire como puedo, extrañamente siento que mi respiración se agita y se vuelve pesada./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"¡Theos mou! (Mi diosa) me está tocando con su piel desnuda y…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Urgg – me quejo ante la intromisión a mi cuerpo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Perdóname, esto…. Es algo….¡Theos!– Grito "dios" en griego, se está mordiendo el labio inferior y por el sudor en su frente puedo notar que se contiene o… tal vez también le está doliendo – Melenare –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Duele…. – murmuro aferrándose a su fuerte brazo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Tranquila, solo dolerá un poco, te lo prometo - que hermoso es, más cuando me mira de esa forma, como si yo fuera un regalo que siempre ansió –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Te amo – le digo con el poco aire que queda en mis pulmones, acerca su rostro al mío y deposita un beso, nada invasivo, solo un simple beso casto y puro en mis labios –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Siento un crujir y el dolor aumenta, lo siento arder en el fondo de mi cuerpo, me aferro a Milo, a su cuerpo y a sus labios pero no logro evitar soltar un grito que escala por mi garganta y sale por mis labios, duele…. Duele mucho pero, al mismo tiempo me siento completa. Milo tiene los ojos cerrados, pero noto en sus labios que siente lo mismo que yo, no dejo de mirarlo, abre sus ojos lentamente y me mira./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Mi pequeña – escucho su voz, esta ronca casi irreconocible de no ser porque abro mis ojos para mirarlo, diría que no es su voz – esperare a que te acostumbres – su mano limpia con suavidad la lagrima que broto sin que me diera cuenta – lamento si te lastime./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No, no me lastimaste – le digo apenas –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Eres muy mala mintiendo, pero…. –apretar los dientes, y frunce el ceño ¿Qué ocurre? –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto angustiada –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Me lo preguntas? – sonríe – es solo que duele un poco, no eres la única en sentir un poco de dolor./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Te duele mucho? – vaya preguntas tontas que hago…. –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Sí y no. Me duele fiscalmente porque jamás estuve con una virgen – me sonrojo – y no porque esto es lo más glorioso que haya sentido jamás, es solo que quiero moverme y hacerte mía./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Madre santa, se separa un poco de mi cuerpo y vuelve a entrar, todo el aire que tenía desaparece y solo me dejan jadeos entrecortados, gritos que logro ahogar en la almohada. Duele pero… me gusta, siento que mi ser esta completo, sus manos, besos y estar fundida con él me llena más allá de la comprensión./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Me dejo llevar por su pasión, no hago nada por detenerle, soy suya, soy su esclava y él es mío, mi secreto, mi vida y por momentos siento que mi muerte y mi renacer./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos entregándonos el uno al otro, solo sé que llego un instante en que sentí que todo el mundo estallaba y le arrastraba con él, sentir el poder de una exclamación de Athena en mi cuerpo y explotando en el firmamento de estrellas donde sentí que pude tocarlas con la punta de mis dedos…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Abro mis ojos de a pocos, pero aun siento sus manos acariciando mi talle. Suelto una risita antes de mirarle…. ¡Por dios! Como hace para verse tan bien recién levantado, yo creo ser un desastre a esta hora./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Buenos días – me dice besando mi rodilla – Espero que haya dormido muy bien, señorita - /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Esto yo – tomo la sabana y cubro mi rostro –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Es un poco tarde para tener pudor ¿no crees? – levanta la sabana y se acerca mi con esa sonrisa hermosa en sus labios, me dejo caer en la cama y el sube sobre mí, se mantiene sobre sus codos y acerca su nariz a la mía, la frota y cierra los ojos – te amo, avecilla traviesa./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Yo… yo también te amo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Debo irme, pero – me dice labio a labio – debo agradecerte por la mejor noche de toda mi vida./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Yo también lo pase bien –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿En serio? – arquea su ceja y se brota la barbilla – Yo diría que no mucho./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¡Lo juro, lo disfrute mucho! – rayos mis mejillas arden de nuevo –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Eso no importa – levanta mi mentón – me encargare que esta noche lo goces aún más./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¡¿Esta noche?! – por Athena casi me ahogo con mi saliva –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Y la siguiente y la siguiente o ¿acaso crees que podría tener saciedad de tu cuerpo? Mejor dicho de ese cuerpo que ahora es solo mío –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Se levanta toma su ropa y después de darme un beso se marcha. Mi corazón está por salirse de mi pecho y flotar hasta el mismo olimpo. Sonrió como boba recordando mi primera noche con el gran amor de mi vida, tomo mi ropa y bueno, decido salir por un café. Abro la puerta y…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- ¿Y bien? – oh, oh…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Canta, pajarillo – mi hermana se truena los dedos apretando su puño *Glubs*/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Mía sorella ¿lo hiciste? –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Dime que no es tan uke como pensaba – añadió Lady –/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- No me digas nada de tus chanchadas…. Solo dame todos los detalles ˆqˆ–/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Increíble, les dije desde acuario se ve todo!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"- Ay dioses - /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Dicro, Dai, Carina, Lady, Lilly y lo peor mi hermana están ahí…. ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Acaso se enteraron que….?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Bueno, esa será otra historia n_n/p 


End file.
